iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover
The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover is a crossover between The Land Before Time and Ice Age. It has been announced on a blog. It is about the gang of five and Sub-Zero Heroes meeting each other and having an adventure together. If it was ever made into a real film it would star, Karen Disher, Simon Pegg, Avril Lavigne, Nicole Kidman, Jennette McCurdy, Jordan Nagai, Ray Romano, Queen Latifah, Chris Wedge, Chloë Moretz, Carlos Saldanha and Frank Welker. Plot Summary A year after the events of, Ice Age 5: The Revenge of Red-Horn, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Scrat, Momma, Rudy, Egbert, Yoko, Shelly, Scarrette, Scart, Sid Jr. and Sydney are at the grave of Sid putting flowers on it. Meanwhile in the Great Valley Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper are planning an adventure into the mysterious beyond and they head on out. Sylvia and her kids are alone in their cave, since they are still upset about the death of Sid. In the outer rim of the valley, several dinosaurs show up and they head into Snow Valley. They run into Scarrette and Scart, who takes them to the camp, where Buck comes out of nowhere and stops them. He takes them into a cave where the others are, they introduce each other. Ruby asks them why they are so sad, Sylvia tells them that her husband had died recenltly. They everyhting goes quiet, Buck tells the gang that they should go outside and leave her alone for a while. The gang of seven decides to go to the grave of Sid. They start to cry when they find out the story of how Sid died. Ruby goes back into the cave and tells Sylvia that she feels bad for her and that she'll find someone else someday. Then she leaves the cave, Sylvia and her kids come out of the cave looking for Ruby. They decided to plan a trip into the Dino World, with Rudy and Momma protecting them from danger. They get into the dino world, there Rudy meets a female baryonyx called, Flood. He falls in love with her at first sight, but she just walks off into the jungle. They decided to camp for the night, the next day they are attacked by a pack of ceratosaurus and Red-Horn, Flood comes to save them, Rudy, Flood and Momma manage to fight them off. The next day, Rudy, Buck, Flood, Scratte, Cera and Ruby are seperated from the others thanks to Red-Horn. Red-Horn comes back and attacks them, he gets badly injured on the leg by Rudy and he goes off somewhere into the jungle. Soon Rudy and Flood fall in love, Egbert, Yoko, Shelly and Sylvia get caught in the Carnivorous Plant, Buck gets caught in it to, but he manages to cut the wires in it. They finally reach the Chasm of Death, the gang of five go down first, then the dinosaurs, then the rodents, the Manny, Diego, Ellie, Buck and Sylvia go down. Crash and Eddie of course breath in the gas again, and are laughing till they reach the Plates of Woe. There Red-Horn and his herd are there, Rudy, Flood and Momma go down into the valley and all the ceratosaurus go running off. They others come down into the valley, Buck tells them to stay close to Momma, Rudy and Flood. Several Guanlongs see them, but they run off. They reach Lava Falls, Buck takes, Scrat, Scratte, Crash and Eddie on a flight on Roger. They head back to the entrance of the Dino World, where Red-Horn exits from the cave. Up on a high cliff, his herd is watching as they ensare Red-Horn, similar to the way they insnared Rudy. He escapes and almost kills Sylvia, but Rudy rams into his chest, and pushes him into the lose rock and it comes loose and he falls down into the valley, and the fall kills him. Rudy, Momma and Flood roar in victory at the death of Red-Horn, his herd runs deep into the dino valley. They return to Snow Valley, Littlefoot and his friends decided to stay for a while. In the credits, a tribute video for Sid plays, along with the Evanescence song "Like You". Chapter 1: The Gang and Sub-Zero Heroes meet At the sight of where they burried Sid, is standing Manny, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Momma, Rudy, Buck, Scratte, Sylvia, Sydney and Sid Jr. (Sid and Sylvia's kids). Sylvia walks up, place flowers on the mound and says, "We'll always remember you. Of all the sloths I met, you were my favorite." She starts to cry, Ellie puts her trunk on Sylvia's shoulder and says, "Sylvia... Sid would say that he'd want you to be happy. Even though he's dead." She picks up her kids, and walks back to the cave cave, with Scratte and Buck behind her. Meanwhile in the Great Valley a group of dinosaurs are playing a game called toss the seed. Littlefoot says, "Over here Ruby." Then she hits it to him and he hits it over to Spike, who catches in his mouth and starts to run off with it. The others start to chase after him, laughing. They come to the edge of the valley, where Ruby suggests, "How about we go searching around in the mysterious beyond. There's this valley called Snow Valley that I've always wanted to visit." Then the others say, "Let's do it!" Back in the snow valley, Sylvia is sitting alone in her cave, playing with her children and thinking of Sid. Meanwhile the gang of seven has climbed to the top of the Great Wall and Ruby says, "Snow Valley is a valley covered in Snow and trees we don't have here. There are also animals that live in the valley, that don't live anyhwhere else in the world." They climb down the wall and Cera says, "Now all we have to worry about is Red-Claw, Screech and Thud till we reach the valley." Meanwhile in Snow Valley Scarrette and Scart (Scrat and Scratte's kids) are running around the valley and they stop when they see a group of dinosaurs walking towards them, Chomper asks, "Is this Snow Valley?" Scart and Scarrette just run off, but the gang just follows them. They all end up in playground area, where the stop when they see Momma and Rudy, they all scream, "Sharpteeth!" and they run to hide behnid the tree with the swing on it. Ellie walks around the tree and says, "Don't worry Momma and Rudy aren't gong to hurt you. There are friends of ours." Littlefoot says, "Oh. Good." Then they step out from behind the tree, where Egbert, Yoko and Shelly are just staring at Chomper, since he looks different then they do. Shelly says, "What is he?" Then Chomper says, "I'm the same kind as you. Hey! You guys can talk! I thought was the only sharptooth that talked!" But Egbert, Yoko and Shelly just stare at him, because they don't believe him, but Momma does believe him. Ruby asks Ellie, "Is this Snow Valley?" Ellie says, "Yes, this is Snow Valley." Then Sylvia walks out of the cave crying and Ruby asks, "What's wrong with her?" Shelly walks over to Ruby and whispers in her ear, "She just lost her husband a few years ago, and she hasn't accepted the fact that he's dead." Then Ruby starts to fee bad for asking, as she knows what it is like to lose or be seperated from a loved one. She says, "I take it this are her kids." Sylvia says, "Yes, they are." Ellie says, "Oh! I forget to introduce ourselves. I'm Ellie, this is Manny, Peaches, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Momma, Scrat, Scratte, Scart, Scarrette, Sid Jr., Sydney, Rudy, Egbert, Yoko, Shelly, Sylvia." Ruby says, "and I am Ruby, this are my friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Chomper." Ellie gets the gang to walk over to Sid's grave, where she says, "and this is Sid, Sylvia's husband. Never mention Sid around Sylvia or her kids. They have accepted the fact that Sid is dead." Littlefoot asks, "How'd he die?" Ellie says, "He was sleeping, this guanlong attacked him, and split open his stomach. He died two days after he was attacked. He lived alot longer that we thought he would've, but that was thanks to someone that helped him. But we were still wishing that he lived, even after they performed surgery to fix his stomach. Oh and there's one other person you want to mention Sid to and that's Scratte." Ellie points to Scratte over by the tree, playing with her kids, she waves at them, then goes back to playing with her kids. Ruby says, "Don't worry, we won't mention anythin about Sid to them. We promise. Right guys?" The others say, "Yes. We won't say a word." They walk back to the playground area, where Sylvia walks up to them and asks, "What were you talkin about?" Ruby says, "We were just telling Ellie how we ended here. We wanted to come, this was a place I heard about, when I was a child." Sylvia says, "Okay." Then walks back over to her kids and Scratte. Ellie whispers, "That was close. I didn't think that someone as nice as you could lie." Ruby says, "I didn't know that I could lie!" Sylvia walks out the cave, and she has calmed down, knowing that Sid isn't coming back, she'll only see him again in her dreams. She walks over to Ruby and asks, "How did you guys end up here? Only place we knew about that had dinosaurs was the Dino-World." Ruby says, "We came from a place called the Great Valley. It is the safest place in the world, no meat eating dinosaurs or as we call them, Sharpteeth. If usally is always warm there, we usally only have winter once a year and it only lasts for three months." Sylvia says, "You guys are lucky. It's always cold here, but we've lived here for so long that we are used to it." After awhile they walk out of the cave, and Ellie says "You guys are going to get used to the cold after a while." Shelly walks up to the gang and says, "Come on guys. I want to show you something. Manny can we going through that path as long as Buck comes with us?" Manny says, "No, you guys are going to have Momma with you. You'll be safer with her than Buck." Shelly says, "Oh! Thank you Manny!" She runs to the others and says, "We can go as long as Momma comes with us for protection. We don't risk anything after what happened to Sid." They walk over the dam, where Momma knocks it down so they can get through. The beavers see Momma coming, so they all run into an ice cave, the gang, Shelly and Momma climb up to the cave entrance. Momma growls at them and Shelly says, "Momma can't fit through that it's to small." Chomper says, "Can't she climb over the wall, and come over on the other side?" Then Shelly says, "Oh! I know! She can go back around the the cliff and wait there." In her language Shelly tells Momma to go back to the place they came in and wait for them there. Momma heads back to the place they started at, they head through the tunnel and they reach a cliff, where Momma is standing there. Shelly points up to a tree above them and says, "Have you ever seen one of those before? There called crystals." Then Ruby says, "Where we're from, we call them Sky Color Stones, because light reflects off them and form a group of colors." Shelly says, "You mean rainbows, right?" Ruby says, "Where were from their falled Sky Colors." Shelly climbs up on to Momma head, she lifts Shelly up to the cliif, she tries to grab it but Scrat comes over the cliff, falls to the ground, and the crystal falls on him. Scratte shows up and everyone starts laughing at Scrat, she glides down, grabs the crystal and the acorn. Scrat gets up and chases after Scratte, the others follow after them, wanting to see who gets the crystal and acorn. After running for a while, everyone comes to a cliff, where Scratte jumps off, and glides back to the central part of the valley. Shelly joinkingly pushes Scrat off the cliff and he falls on a beaver, which chases him, but Momma growls at it, Scrat plays dead and the beaver runs off. Scratte walks over to Scrat and wakes him up by kicking him in the privates, he screams and she picks him up, carries him back to the playground and the others follow. When they reach the playground Sylvia asks, "What happened to Scrat?" Then Ruby says, "He just got into a fight with a beaver over the acorn." While everyone is laughing at Scrat, they hear a loud roar, screaming and they see Red-Horn charging towards them, with a angry look on his face. Buck says, "How he survive the fall? Rudy knocked him off the cliff into the deep canyon! Chapter 2: The Revenge of Red-Horn Littlefoot says, "He looks alot like Red-Claw!" Buck, "Run! Rudy, Barry, Momma and Flood can handle him! Let's get into the cave!" The Sub-Zero Heroes and Prehistoric Pals run to the cave, and they watch from in their. Scratte pulls out her pistol, she runs out there and starts stooting at Red-Horn, which distracts him and Rudy claws him across the shoulder. He knows that he can't fight Rudy by himself, so he runs back into the cavern that leads to the Dino-World. Buck says, "Okay... it's safe, we can go out now." Ruby says, "I thought Red Claw was big but him... He makes Red Claw look like a child." Cast *Owen Vaccaro as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie, Mutt, and Skip *Rob Paulsen as Spike, Mo, and Guido *Jackson Scott as Chomper *Megan Strange as Ruby *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Nika Futterman as Ali, Tricia, and Rocky *E.G. Daily as Rhett *Frank Welker as Tickles *Sandy Fox and Nancy Cartwright as Dinah and Dana *Max Charles as Shorty *Michael Clarke Duncan, Cree Summer, Leigh Kelly, and Ashley Rose Orr as Skitter, Lizzie, Dusty, Chatter, and Tippy *Ray Romano as Manny *Denis Larry as Diego *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie *Simon Pegg as Buck *Keke Palmer as Peaches *Wanda Sykes as Granny *Jennifer Lopez as Shira *Adam DeVine as Julian *Jessie J as Brooke *Randy Thom as Momma and Rudy *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko *Josh Gad as Louis *Nick Offerman as Gavin *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie *Max Greenfield as Roger *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama *Michael Strahan as Teddy